


Betrayal

by Just_NB_Desy



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: All's fair in love and war, Angst, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, I know what it looks like, M/M, Rated for cursing, knuckles cant belief this is happening, shadow is slightly smug, sonic is heart broken, stay with me here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_NB_Desy/pseuds/Just_NB_Desy
Summary: Shadow hurts Sonic in the worst way possible.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	Betrayal

Tears trail down Sonic’s cheeks. He stares at his lover in anguish and sorrow. “How could you?! I trusted you!”

Shadow smirks, crossing his arms. “I was wondering when you’d smarten up. You never did. You brought this upon yourself.” 

“You’ve ruined me! We were a team! I loved you!”

Shadow picks dirt from under his claws. “Poor decision, really.” 

The hero sobs in frustration. 

Knuckles crosses his arms and shakes his head in disbelief. 

“Guys. Y’all. It’s a fuckin’ card game. What the fuck.”

Sonic wails with grief as he throws his cards at Shadow. “He betrayed me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> You see, I /can/ write angst,  
> I just don't particularly /want/ to.  
> Yet. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!   
> Let me know your thoughts about my poor attempt at humor in the comments below.
> 
> x


End file.
